James in Hollywood
James in Hollywood is an upcoming half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series. The series was first made under the working title "Rein in Hollywood" and the main character was named Rein Mitchell. The producers then decided to change it to "Hollywood to Hollywood" since the main character was moving from Hollywood, FL to Hollywood, CA. Finally the series was changed to "James in Hollywood" after Nutter Butter landed the lead role and the main character's name was changed from Rein to James respectivly. Overview "'''James in Hollywood'"'' focuses around 15 year old James Birchwood (Nutter Butter) as he moves from Hollywood, Florida to Hollywood, California to pursue his dream of becoming an actor. Along with James are Marianne Birchwood (BloodyRose11), his sister; Thomas Walters (Renardy), his best friend; Rebecca Martin (Hellokittylover), his neighbor; Jessica Birchwood (Veronicalovesauslly4life), his mom; and Mark Birchwood, his dad. Main Cast *''Nutter Butter'' as James Birchwood - The main character. He's always dreamt of being a famous actor and moves to California with his supportive family in order to pursue this dream. James is confident, couragous, outgoing, goofy and caring all at the same time. He like to help people and will often put others before himself. *''BloodyRose11'' as Marianne Birchwood - James' older sister. She is an ordinary female teenager and is known for being sarcastic. James commonly goes to her for advice. *''Renardy'' as Thomas Walters - James' best friend. He's not all that bright, but when he's needed most he can easily switch to brainiac mode. He often gets James in crazy situations and is often knwon to lighten the mood. *''Peacelove100'' as Rebecca Martin - The Birchwoods' next-door neighbor. She's smart, sassy and a close friend of James and Thomas. She gets good grades in school and is very driven. Her and Marianne however, have somewhat of a rivalry. *''Veronicalovesauslly4life'' as Jessica Birchwood - James' mom. She's a retired music teacher and is intent that James becomes a music star, despite James' protests. *''TBA'' as Mark Birchwood - James' dad. He is a computer technician but is low on work, so he works at a gas station. He doesn't completely accept James' fame, but tries his best to be supportive. Recurring Characters *''Brettfish'' as Bailey - Bailey is one of Marianne's crushes throughout Season 1. *''TBA'' as Jaylin - Jaylin is one of James' co-actors in his first movie and also one of his friends. *''TBA'' as Jane - Jane is Rebecca's rival in the science fair and Jake's twin sister. *''TBA'' as Jake - Jake is Thomas' rival in the science fair and Jane's twin brother. *''Mrs.NiallHoran13'' as Rosa - Rosa is Marianne's rival and later best friend. *''TBA'' as Brock - Brock is Marianne's second crush, replacing Bailey. *''TBA'' as Unknown Italian Guy - He is Marianne's third crush. *''KentMeetsWorld'' as Freddy - Freddy is Marianne's fourth crush. He dates Rosa. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 Wiki Channel ordered 20 episodes for the first season "James in Hollywood", including a two-part episode premiere. Filming started on 6/12/13, which was revealed by star Nutter when chitting "Just finished the first day of filming! Can't wait for tomorrow!". The network will have a summer preview which will be airing August 31, before the series starts airing again for a fall premiere November 9th. International Release James in Hollywood James in Hollywood